


The Year Was 2710

by chenisthesun



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes - Freeform, F/M, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenisthesun/pseuds/chenisthesun
Summary: The Year was 2710...and two vampires meet again.





	The Year Was 2710

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2015/2016 so a lot of the things here aren't canon but *insert shrug emoji*

The year was 2710. It was Caroline’s birthday but she has long forgotten what date it was as time and the world rusted. And yet, almost 700 years later since her 18th birthday, she was still the same—beautiful and lively, strong and full of light.

She was walking along the streets of Mystic Falls. Nowadays, it is no longer its name. It is now a vibrant megapolis. The world didn’t look the same as it did before in her youth but she could still imagine. She could still hear the music from their school dances, see the twinkling lights of the lampposts at night and smell her mom’s awful cooking. She could still pinpoint the places of the few memories that had trudged along with her.

She sat by a willow tree and looked at the moon. Eternity seemed such a promising thing when she was just a young vampire. Now, she knew what it was like to have been like a bajillion years old. She laughed at the thought. It was but a vast loneliness. All of her loved ones were now dead. Her mom firsr, dying from cancer, just 14 years too early before a cure was found. She watched Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler, and Matt all have normal mortal families of their own. She was known as the cool aunt Caroline who bought pretty trinkets and gifts. She was by Bonnie’s side when she died, gray, wrinkled and contented at a life lived through sacrifice and love. She was there when Elena was grasping how to live in the new world. She was there when Elena and Damon had their first baby and second and third, fourth and fifth. Damon took the cure from Elena’s body and honestly, Caroline never thought Damon would make a good father but he eventually learned to.

And then there was Stefan—Caroline’s epic love. They started out as best of friends until she felt so much vibrancy in the world whenever he was around her. They’ve been through smooth sailing and hurricane moments in life. They were married for a beautiful 379 years. They were together for every war, every proclamation of a new president, every natural calamity, every Christmas. That is, until Stefan was killed because the bounty for doppelganger bodies became high as witches have discovered powerful properties in them. It felt like Stefan was just holding her hand yesterday, and yet, it was already an eternity.

Caroline started walking some more, embracing her arms because of the cold. She had dated many times over the years—humans, vampires, werewolves, and even witches. It wasn’t that she can’t get over Stefan. It was that her feelings have been all lukewarm for the guys she met. She hadn’t found another one who made her cheeks swell and her heart tighten. Besides Tyler and Stefan, only one man had made her feel this way and it was so long ago. Yet, Caroline thought, with all these years I had of me, those feelings never faded or lulled to sleep.  Was that man still alive? She never knew. She never heard of him again when he promised to stay away. He knew how to keep promises, that’s for sure.

“Hello, love,” whispered a man behind her. Caroline turned and saw him. He was still handsome as the moment she first saw him. That face was a face she hadn’t seen in 700 plus years. Caroline was too stunned to speak. He smiled and said, “I know, I know, I promised never to return. But this is no longer Mystic Falls and this is also my birth place. I never thought I’d see you here, though.”

Caroline had gathered enough courage to say, “Klaus...hi. How are you? How many years has it been?”

“698.”

“You’re joking, right” She giggled.

“So,” he said, gesturing to a nearby bench. They both sat on it and looked each other straight into their eyes and soul. “I want to hear all about it—how you built a life for yourself, the plans you accomplished, your past, things you wanted and got.”

Caroline laughed in a way she never had for in a hundred years. She started telling him about all the adventures of her 700 years as vampire. He started telling her all his misadventures, including how he had changed over the course of time. They talked for hours and hours until they both realized it was already dawn.

               

_Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer_


End file.
